The generalized mechanism of CO2/epoxide copolymerization involves two steps, namely epoxide ring opening by a metal carbonate followed by CO2 insertion into a metal alkoxide. When aliphatic epoxides such as propylene oxide are used, a common side-product is the cyclic carbonate. The most active catalysts, namely [Zn(BDI)OAc] and [Cr(salph)Cl]/DMAP, reported to date, produce 10-30% of unwanted cyclic propylene carbonate (CPC) by-product, under optimized conditions.